


A Fly in A Web

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: A bit of sappiness hidden deep in there, Arachne has the stamina of a god, F/M, M/M, Multi, No one ask me what Giriko is doing because I don't know, Pegging, Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Someone gets hit at one point, Spitroasting, This is far longer than I'm proud of, bc its Arachne, references to a mommy kink, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “I suppose you’ve given far too much into pleasure to answer now… It certainly took long enough to get you to submit, but it really is where you belong. You were made to be looking up to others.” Arachne didn’t stop thrusting into him at any point of that, in fact only going harder during certain parts to really hammer it into his mind. As if Justin needed the reminder. He knew what he was made for, what he was best at, but god was he not expecting it to become applicable here, surrounded by Lord Death’s worst enemies.
Relationships: Arachne/Justin Law, Giriko/Justin Law, Giriko/Justin Law/Arachne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A Fly in A Web

**Author's Note:**

> There is no lead up so try not to feel punched in the face from it just STARTING. This was written bc there just isn't any Arachne smut and someone needed to make it exist, this wasn't drafted or even edited more than once so apologies if its not the highest quality but its pwp so... I'm really only posting this to try and get more Arachne smut out there, not bc im proud of it

This… this wasn’t right at all. 

Justin was gasping, having issues breathing as he felt the hard silicone pumping in and out of him. Never in a million years had he been expecting to be in this situation, his mind was short circuiting trying to process he was being fucked by a witch, by  _ Arachne _ . And… and it felt good. She was good at this, smiling down at him with a cocky expression that was so mocking, really taking in his confused and overwhelmed sobs with pride.

Making it even more confusing, Giriko was here, his hard on starting to press into the back of Justin’s head as he watched this go down, holding the scythe down to make sure he didn’t wiggle too much or cause any problems that’d make this less pleasurable for Arachne. Not that Justin was struggling though, he was far  _ far  _ too shocked for that… too turned on for that as well. Tears were building up in his eyes as he choked back any sobs over his unwilling pleasure. At a certain point he started pushing back desperately, wanting to feel Arachne even deeper inside of him.

A particularly hard thrust back had Justin keening, his head bumping into Giriko’s stomach, brushing against the enchanter’s dick and making him grunt in pleasure. The noise made Justin’s stomach flutter. He wanted to kiss Giriko, to feel his boyfriend’s lips around his own and get closer and closer to him. There was no way he’d be able to sit up right now though, especially since Giriko was still holding him down… but there was still one place on Giriko he could reach…

Moving his head over he let a hot breath blow over Giriko’s straining bulge and licked a shy tongue over the rough bitter denim. He wanted Giriko’s skin over him, the heavy scent of Giriko’s dick over his face… and he could tell Giriko wanted that too. Justin’s face was right there, he could see how much pressure Giriko’s boner was under, his pants far too restricting… it had to hurt. Running his teeth gently over it he grinned right into the fabric when Giriko’s leg kicked up involuntarily. 

“Fuck… I wanted to wait but if you're gonna act like this, your mouth is still free fucking brat.” Justin hummed in acknowledgement, letting the vibrations tickle and tease the enchanter even further. It was a mistake to get so caught up in only paying attention to Giriko though. Arachne gave an incredibly hard thrust to knock him out of it, laughing when he gasped and whimpered. He was horrified knowing that he was already this close while Arachne was clearly nowhere near orgasming. He wasn’t foolish enough to think Arachne would stop once he was done… but how long would she take? How long would he be getting fucked here? 

“You were taking this so well Death Scythe but now you're starting to cry… what have you realized? Why don’t you tell your mother what's wrong?” Justin sniffled pathetically, gasping again as Arachne hit that sensitive spot inside of him without a hint of mercy, probably not even wanting an actual response and just wanting to hear him cry and moan and blabber trying to make any kind of coherent words. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Giriko unzipping his fly, making another pathetic moan fall out of Justin’s lips. Justin could only imagine what he’d have to do to be granted forgiveness for an act such as this… but that also somehow wasn’t encouraging him to start to hate this either.

“I-” Justin stopped. He didn’t want to say out loud what he was worried of here and possibly deal with the risk of Arachne  _ trying _ to stretch this out as long as possible just to see him wiggle and start to sob. Her grip tightened around his hips, her long pointed nails digging into his skin and making this all feel so much more dangerous… she could so easily draw blood. There was a sharp exhale from her, one of the only obvious shows of pleasure she had made this far. She thrust all the way in again, pressing her hips into Justin’s and wiggling around to really work the base of the strap into her clit. 

“I’m listening Death Scythe, answer me. Tell me what you are so scared of here.” Giriko was out of his pants at this point, the thick skin of his dick brushing against the side of Justin’s cheek and making his eyes spinning with all the overwhelming sensations all around him. He was being overloaded, there was too much stimulation and if he didn’t have so much practice with self control he’d be blathering on like an insane man, his body running in such overtime his mind was nothing more than just painful heat. 

His mouth opened to say something, to try and respond, but all that came out what a garbled whimper that went on long enough to sound like a whining dog. The shame of it was enough that if Justin had the ability he’d get up right now and leave, he’d walk straight into traffic. It was made so much worse by the fact that he  _ knew  _ the two ancient bastards over him right now would enjoy that, they did enjoy that, smiling down at him with horrible mocking smirks, satisfied with how much of a mess he was becoming. 

He was losing here with a fury, losing his smug aura that they both clearly hated and wanted to see disappear… It was absolutely devastating, but at the same time Justin wasn’t sure how he ever thought he was going to be able to keep it together in this situation. Not only did Giriko and Arachne have a crazy level of power around them that rather matched or surpassed Justin’s own, but they also clearly had the experience of the fucking centuries they had existed. Justin moaned again, trying to muffle it with his hand as he thought about just how crazy all of this was. That right now the same people who he read about in textbooks as a child were holding onto his bare skin and using him to get off. 

“I suppose you’ve given far too much into pleasure to answer now… It certainly took long enough to get you to submit, but it really is where you belong. You were made to be looking up to others.” Arachne didn’t stop thrusting into him at any point of that, in fact only going harder during certain parts to really hammer it into his mind. As if Justin needed the reminder. He knew what he was made for, what he was best at, but god was he not expecting it to become applicable here, surrounded by Lord Death’s worst enemies. 

Giriko’s rough calloused hand moved against his face, his thumb pressing gently on the side of Justin’s lips to try to get him to open his mouth. Unintentionally, Justin refused at first, his lips squeezing together as he gave a tiny whining noise. Giriko didn’t let up, but he didn’t push it either, just keeping his thumb on Justin’s lips waiting for his mouth to open. It was surprising how gentle Giriko was being with him today, but with the contrast to how roughly Arachne was treating him it felt like an amazing blessing. 

Opening his mouth shyly, out stretching his tongue in an invitation that made his entire face burn he let Giriko rearrange him to be at the right level to start to swallow Giriko’s dick down. Justin swore he was going to die the second after he managed to get settled with both Arachne and Giriko inside. There was nothing even close to this he had experienced before, this was a feeling he never even considered to have existed, a feeling any self respecting altar boy should have never considered before. He was bent up weirdly, his arms supporting him so he could be both sucking on Giriko while still on Arachne’s lap… 

“Damn kid… How long have we known each other? When were you going to tell me how good you were at this?” Giving a little cry Justin didn’t have much more of a response other than to keep sucking, unable to move very much or really do anything else. In the position they were in, with his head bent backwards over his shoulders, he couldn’t breathe very well with Giriko’s dick crammed into his skull. It was hard enough to breathe in fact that he had to focus on not starting to panic, telling himself over and over again that he  _ could  _ breathe and it was fine. He wasn’t listening to Arachne and Giriko at all anymore… it was far too hard to focus on anything but how full he was.   


Giriko seemed to realize that and didn’t bother to keep trying to talk to him, instead starting to move on his own, making Justin gag with a sadistic grin. At this point Justin was pretty certain he was going to pass out before this was over, this was truly insane. Arachne hit into him, managing to get just the right spot that made him see stars and shriek in a weird garbled sound around Giriko’s dick. In that flash he came, his body unable to hold back anymore and begging for it all to end. It wasn’t going to though, Justin knew that and sure enough there was on a pause for a second as they watched Justin’s pathetic orgasm before starting to move again, saying something that Justin’s hazy mind refused to process. 

With how exhausted he was at this point he was only paying attention to Giriko anymore, wanting the man he loved to be able to get off with his body and see him so pleased… but that wasn’t what they wanted him to be doing here. Giriko wasn’t supposed to be the focus right now, and Justin wasn’t going to be allowed to keep ignoring the witch for his lover. 

Screaming in surprise he was pulled up, right off of Giriko’s dick to be sitting upright on Arachne’s lap, making direct eye contact with her overly pleased eyes. She was clearly obsessed with how pathetic he looked right now, taking joy in how he seemed to get even more scared now that they were even closer and he could feel Arachne’s chest pressing against his own. Justin had never felt anyone’s chest but Giriko’s before and this felt so unbelievably foreign compared to that…

“Your ability to be so loyal is something admirable Death Scythe, but it can’t keep stopping you from doing what you're supposed to.” Justin was flushed and pale at the same time, unsure of what she was referencing and what he was supposed to be doing right now. He didn’t have a chance to ask before she began to pet at his hair, being gentle while also putting the slightest bit more pressure behind her nails than she needed to. When her fingers started to trail down to wrap around Justin’s neck he knew this was more than just a minor scolding… this was a threat. 

“Giriko isn’t what matters right now, there shouldn’t be anything that matters to you right now but me. I’m the one that will decide what happens here, not him.” Justin’s eyes were still wet with tears, he was looking up at her with pure confusion. Those words ran around in his mind finding nothing but dead ends and an uncomfortable feeling. Nothing mattered to him more than Giriko, he had risked his job multiple times to make sure the moron didn’t get executed… even if he wanted to follow Arachne’s instruction right now he was fairly certain he  _ couldn’t _ . Giriko meant the world to him, he was the only reason he was even doing this right now.

Arachne seemed to realize that.

“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to teach you how to let go for a second then. Being so focused on other people when it's not even relevant isn’t good for your health.” Arachne didn’t seem interested in his health at all saying that, her eyes gleaming in the low light and looking so predatory Justin was tempted to try and run away. She pushed him back down to the sheets… but this time Giriko wasn’t there to hold him down… Giriko wasn’t there at all. Panicking the slightest bit he tried to look for the enchanter only to get slapped. The shock of it made him go dead silent, his entire body frozen in place.

“ _ Focus on me _ . Calm that hyperactive mind for a second and just  _ listen _ , no thinking.” Whether or not Justin wanted to obey that, he did, so unbelievably shocked that his mind couldn’t get itself together enough to actually process it. The smile of approval Arachne gave him made his stomach feel weird, he was having a hard time looking away… but maybe that was just because he was scared of getting hit again. 

Regardless of what it was, Arachne started moving again, ignoring how overstimulated and exhausted he already was… His earlier question of how long he would get fucked was starting to get an answer- for as long as it took for him to do whatever she was looking for. Too bad he still wasn’t sure exactly what that was. Did she just want him to not think? How could she even tell if he was or wasn’t? And where had Giriko gone…? Justin had a hard time believing he would’ve just left…

“My guillotine, I can see you thinking about things that don’t matter again… Don’t make me show you what happens to little boys that can’t listen.” Arachne’s fingers pinched around his face, holding his jaw up and squishing his lips together embarrassingly. The smile on her face was far less mocking this time than it had been previously, a slight red on her cheeks that was almost invisible. It  _ would  _ be invisible if it weren’t for the fact her dark hair had started to fall around her face, sticking to her red lips and dark lashes, creating such a contrast on her pale face that Justin couldn’t look away. 

He could only imagine what he looked like right now in contrast, a sweating mess that had already come and was now  _ shaking  _ in overexertion, some dried drool still stuck to his face from when Giriko had taken his mouth. Red took over his face as he realized that… he wanted to look away, to hide from it all. Arachne held his face still, forcing him to keep looking into her dark purple eyes. There was something unfairly hypnotising about her, so much so that for a second he started to wiggle and whine, kicking his legs pathetically to try and get away from the feeling. It only made everything so much worse, feeling Arachne inside of him even more with every shift he made.

“How cute you can be Death Scythe… I suppose I should’ve expected Giriko’s lover to be as stubborn as he is, but still it is time for you to let go and stop this silliness.” The confusion in Justin’s brain that was trying to make any kind of sense of what that meant and why she was so focused on this was running into itself and getting so tangled up that he knew he had to just give up on it. He didn’t know. He didn’t know what was happening and there was no way he could figure it out in these circumstances. There was nothing he could do but give little choked sobs as Arachne hammered into him, apparently  _ finally  _ starting to get close herself, humming some hint of a song with how satisfied she was at how this had gone.

Justin didn’t even notice he had started to get turned on again at some point during all of this and he came again, this time small and painful, an orgasm he certainly didn’t want while he was already this exhausted but that Arachne smiled at… The way she was looking at him made him feel like a goddamn squirt toy, something she’d squeeze and squeeze to see cry and come for her amusement. That was probably how she saw him too… 

Justin bit down a pained moan, his back arching and his hips bending upwards in overwhelment, trying to somehow get away from the stimulation before he was quickly held back down. He’d do anything right now to help Arachne finish, just to end this all before he completely lost his mind. That was probably exactly where she wanted him though, Justin had enough of a feeling of who she was to know she’d never give him any kind of instruction… No, she’d want him to come up with whatever he could do on his own, promising more and more with how increasingly desperate he’d get. Fucking evil witch… 

Crying out again he heard Arachne actually laugh out loud this time, as if she could hear his every thought, as if she knew exactly how this whole thing would play out from the beginning. She probably did… just had been waiting for him to get to this conclusion this whole time. That pissed him off honestly. Grinding his teeth together he let out heavy rhythmic gasps, trying to get enough air while also having it knocked right out of him with every thrust. He was so helpless right now it was horrible, it was making him angry but under it all…

“Lady Arachne  _ please… _ ” That seemed to be what she was looking for, the second the desperate begging, the plea passed through his lips, her mouth bent into something monstrous. She was so pleased by his performance she couldn’t hold herself back. Justin pretty much died, let his mind completely go to a mush as she went faster, looking to finish herself off. He couldn’t handle this anymore… It was far too much. There were a few more thrusts that made him start to wail like a fucking baby… and then she stopped, gasping with a tired but overly pleased smile. 

The second she pulled out he curled up into a protective small ball, not wanting anything else touching him anymore. His ass hurt so badly he knew he was going to be fucked tomorrow, but that wasn’t even what was on the top of his mind. He was too busy tripping over his own tired overwhelmed sobs to think about anything but how his chest popped and heaved with thick strands of mucus. It’d be embarrassing, humiliating even if it weren’t for the fact that he couldn’t care anymore.

“You did such a good job Justin… what promise you have.” Feeling a pair of hands around him Justin almost kicked their face in, Arachne’s voice doing little to nothing in calming him down… but then he realized it was Giriko and fucking attatched to the man’s side like glue. Surprisingly Giriko wasn’t hard anymore, having dealt with it himself at some point or Arachne helping him out while Justin had hid into himself. Whatever it was Justin couldn’t bring himself to care all that much about it. 

He let himself be cuddled into Giriko’s chest, wiping his wet face off on the enchanter’s shoulder before looking to get a kiss. Giriko complied instantly, letting Justin kiss him desperately and wrap his tired arms around his neck, the pain and confusion of the last hour completely gone now that he had Giriko by his side again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ground rules: no one call Giriko a cuck lol, don't ask me why Arachne is alive if Giriko is already a part of the academy, don't look for a real plot explanation because there is none.


End file.
